


Sensitive

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Also it’s like 4AM so sorry if it sucks, I blame y’all rp folks on tumbly, M/M, NSFW, Sensitive Nipples, probably super OOC Cyrus cause let’s be real, this little gremlin ain’t letting anyone give him the good fucc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Cyrus has really sensitive nipples.





	Sensitive

He could barely stop himself from trembling in excitement as he pressed his lips against Cyrus’ skin.

They were doing this. They were actually doing this.

Rather, he was about to do Cyrus.

Slowly, and thoroughly.

He was eager to explore more of his body, but he willed himself to take it slow as he carefully undressed Cyrus.

He made hum of approval once Cyrus’ chest was bare, and began to slowly trace his bare skin first with his fingertips, then later, with his tongue, mapping out the skin, and committing to memory every little movement and sound Cyrus made.

Cyrus wasn’t very loud, aside from a few quiet panting or gasps of breath, and physiclaly, his muscles would only ever tense up or jump for a split second.

Well, that was the case, until his lover focused his attention to his nipples.

Cyrus audibly gasped when his fingers gently grazed against them, eyes darting down to stare almost accusingly at him.

His lover only smirked devilishly, the glint in his eyes the only warning before his mouth descended onto one of Cyrus’ nipples.

He cried out, one hand immediately burying itself into his lover’s hair, gripping it tightly as his hot tongue flicked over his nipple teasingly.

Encouraged by the sounds Cyrus was making, he continued, sucking, licking and toying with his nipples mercilessly, until the grip on his hair tightened, and Cyrus almost screamed.

He withdrew, looking down to see Cyrus panting, flushed and sweaty, the arm that was supporting him trembling, before collapsing, causing Cyrus to fall onto the mattress.

He applauded himself mentally- he’d already made him cum without having to even touch his cock.

Normally, he’d tease him, but Cyrus was not one to tolerate that.

Instead, he set to work cleaning him up a bit, slipping off his cum-soiled pants and boxer briefs, and wiping him down with a damp towel.

Once clean, he shed his own shirt, and laid down next to him, pulling him close to his chest.

“I think you deserve a nap, hmm?” He said before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and pulling a few blankets over them.

Cyrus mumbled something incoherent into his chest before drifting off to sleep, too tired out to really care about anything.

His lover counted his blessings, though he knew that he’d better be out of bed before Cyrus awoke.

For now, he’d enjoy this rare moment of vulnerability and intimacy from him, tucking it away safely in his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
